Crying out in Darkness
by Silent Whispering
Summary: Thea Faye was never normal. But when she met the man she had only dreamed about (who she may have accidentally accused to be a gangster), Thea finds herself wanting to find the answers. Who raised her, why was there a voice in her head, how long did she have left with her old friend Rose? Tumbling and falling out of control, Thea is finally done pretending. Disclaimer-I only own OC
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC._**

_Rose looked at him, tears in her eyes. _

"– I love you." _He smiled sadly and replied hesitantly, "_Quite right too." _His hesitation and the_ _conflict on his face made Rose step closer. _

"And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-"

_His body disappeared and Rose ran back and hugged her mum, tears streaming down her face. _

_**This is her fate... Not her, please. Rose...**_

**PROLOGUE**

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a startled cry. Pressing her face to her hands, she wasn't surprised to find she was crying. The headache that had plagued her for days had disappeared, and with it, the screams. Thea steeled herself and noticed the paint on her hands. It had happened again. The canvas before her was filled with the image of her best friend's grief, the end of Rose Tyler. It was hard to see the things she did; Thea knew she could never change no matter how much she wished they could, but the last few dreams... Stumbling to the blue tiled bathroom she turned the shower on, stripped and huddled under the burning hot water. The dreams had ruled her life for as long as she could remember. He was in almost every one of them. Running, always running… "It's not real. Keep it together Thea, come on." The sound of her echoing voice ripped her back into reality and she added some cold water as the shivers slowly faded. It was all in her head, the dreams were just that, dreams. _**I'm still here. You can't pretend that I'm not forever.**_ The words sounded like they were whispered in her ear, like there was another girl next to her. With great practise Thea kept her expression blank and pushed the voice back in its prison, in the depths her mind. Steeling herself she pulled out a memory to calm down;

"_You have to keep it hidden." The lady with the eye patch knelt in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Be a good girl, soldier." The little girl laughed and hugged her. "Yes Mummy."_

Thea watched as her hands gradually started to stop shaking as the water washed the dream away. The Doctor couldn't be real. If he was, then wouldn't he have saved her by now? Turning the shower off, she heard her ringtone chiming back in her room.

_Once upon a time there lived a girl,_

_She knew what she wanted from the world,_

_In her brown eyes, they could see_,

_Fire that burned like summer heat._

Wrapped in a towel with a cloud of steam following her, Thea ran and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"_Marhaba_?"

Her best friend's voice dryly commented on the other end.

"You know I have no idea what you said right?" Thea laughed and held the phone with her shoulder as she hunted for clothes.

"Rose, why did you call me?" Pulling out the ruffled black dress she had worn for last week's fashion shoot, she began to get ready. Rose was chatting her ear off on the phone and it was only when she was pulling her striped socks on that she unveiled her reason for calling.

"Can you come to work with me today? I haven't seen ya for ages and you know my boss adores you. Please come Thea?" Snorting and lacing her knee boots up, Thea moved to the makeup vanity mirror and began to untangle her wild ebony locks. It haloed her face like a lion's mane._ Now all I need is to be a ginger. _She raised a hand and observed the gold tan and corrected herself. _And white._

"You know he only lets me come to better his reputation right?" Thea could almost see Rose rolling her eyes. "I'll come, but only because those security guys give me free piggy back rides. What's the time?" Rose laughed at her and replied, "Lunch. Can you bring me some chips?" Thea agreed quirking a smile at the mirror before hanging up. The smile fell away and her strange greyish silver eyes darkened. She always knew that she didn't deserve Rose. Rose was bright and happy, not broken like she was. _**Well, not yet**__,_ the dark voice inside her whispered. Locking it back into the depths of her mind, Thea finished her make-up, grabbed her leather jacket and sketch bag before clasping her skull necklace around her neck. She took a deep breath and marched out of her messy bedroom and through her paint room to the door.

Her home was a warehouse at the edge of the city. The distance from civilisation had never been a problem; it allowed her to do whatever she wanted without anyone complaining. Plus she didn't want anyone to see her paintings. They dominated the space, canvases littering the room. Haphazardly hung on the walls were the works she had done when she was awake; the landscapes of the alien planets she _saw_, a woman with fiery red hair as crazy as hers, and a strange blue police box that she had labelled _Sexy_. On racks pushed in the corner covered in blankets were the things that were painted when she was in the midst of a vision. A doctor turned soldier, a man who could never die, the Girl and Boy who waited. And now Rose. It was still on the aisle, so as she left, she threw a sheet over it. She trapped all those thoughts behind the wall and put on the mask, just like she was taught when she was barely a child. No more thinking about what she couldn't change. No more.

When Thea pulled up on her bike, she knew something was up. Everything looked normal but she could almost sense it. Sniffing, around the aroma of chips she could smell... Burnt plastic? _Well, that's new._ Rose caught sight of her and gave that tongue between the teeth grin that she had had since they were kids. _Why does it have to be you?_ Strolling in and flicking her sunglasses up, Thea raised her package of chips with a half grin of her own.

"I bring sustenance!" Her friend let out a laugh and hugged her warmly. "You already met with Ricky right?" Rose corrected her automatically, "It's Mickey." Thea smiled softly and hugged her back. She didn't let anyone else this close to her and the warmth was actually quite nice. Rose pulled back, took the chips linked arms with Thea. She didn't unlink with her until the end of her shift. _How does she always know when I'm sad?_

"Just have to pop down to the basement to give this to Wilson. Gonna follow me?" Rose asked as she walked to the lifts. Thea grinned and wandered over next to her, blowing her hair out of her face, "Of course I'm coming, you'll probably get kidnapped or something!" They shared a laugh and Rose shook her head. "By who? The dummies?" Thea felt like ice had been shoved down the back of her shirt. _**You're not meant to be here! You're not meant to interfere!**_ But she pushed the screeching in her head back behind the barrier and let out a fake smile, which Rose thankfully didn't notice as she was fiddling with the lift buttons. _Not Rose, never Rose. If she is lost, who will keep me from going crazy?_ The lift stops and Rose rushes out with Thea sauntering behind her.

"Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson are you there?" When they finally found a door proclaiming the office of H P Wilson CEO, Thea stopped and asked Rose incredulously, "You have money in that bag and you're giving it to the creepy dude who lives in the basement? Have I taught you nothing?" Rose snorted, ignoring her friend's ranting and calling out, "I can't hang around 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on."Both of their heads snapped up when they heard a cluttering noise further down the corridor. Thea peeked over Rose's shoulder and followed despite beginning yet another rant; "So we hear a noise down the corridor, what do we do? Follow it! The wisdom in this action is too much! I can't go on!" Pretending to swoon, she moved into another bend of the corridor, planning on helping Rose find Wilson. Thea heard Rose call out for him again, "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?" She grinned and murmured to herself,

"Why does she think that he'd answer? It's like the suspenseful part of a really bad horror movie."

Wandering around some more she found Rose walking into a room and followed her, poking her in the back so she could get through the door. Rose jumped before giving Thea a look to which the latter held her hands up in surrender. Flicking the lights on to see dressed dummies and boxes of clothing, Thea wandered ahead with Rose's voice following her, "Wilson? Wilson!" She was too far to hear Rose anymore when she stopped as she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Turning slowly, she found the shop dummies had moved around her in a circle, blocking her off.

Dread filled her and she tried to back away but they grabbed her and began to drag her away. "ROSE!" She heard footsteps coming around the corner as she struggled frantically, somehow managing to rip of a leg of one of them and fending them of as if it was a sword. Rose ran around the corner, a man in a leather jacket following close behind. The man raised something, a noise came from whatever it was and the dummies stop moving long enough for Thea to slip from their grip and barrel into them, pulling them the other way.

"Lifts should be this way!" She hollered.

While they sprinted Thea took a moment to observe the newcomer. He was tall, handsome despite his big ears and nose; he looked like someone to trust. His eyes flicked to hers and she barely concealed her shock. Old. He was older than he looked; his eyes were dark and filled with emotion. _Who is he?_ They were followed by the dummies until they finally got into a lift and it was closing. Then one stuck its arm between the doors. The man and Thea pulled the arm until it snapped off then they were going up, elevator music tinkling as they rose back up to ground level.

Thea started giggling and the man gave her a weird look. "Are you alright?" His voice was slightly concerned. _Ooh he's from the north! _"Care to give me a leg up?" Rose let out a laugh and shook the offered foot. The man – _Why did he look so familiar?_ – grinned as well, somehow causing Thea's heart to skip a beat. _At least I'm not depressed anymore_; she thought inwardly wincing at the anger she felt from the words. It wasn't Thea's anger, it was _**Hers.**_ _**Don't do this, don't change this!**_

She pushed the voice back in time to hear Rose state, "You pulled his arm off." He shrugged and said, "Yep, Plastic." She gave Thea an incredulous look and said, "Very clever. Nice trick!-" The sarcasm level in her words nearly made Thea high five her, but she managed to restrain herself. It was too serious a mood not to. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Thea and the man gave her a weird look and Thea input, "I pulled its leg of Rose. Am I carrying a real leg around? Or was my dummy a cripple student?" He gave her an amused glance and asked Rose, "Why would they be students?" She shrugged. "I dunno," "Well you said it. Why students?" He asked again. Her face lit up and she burst out, "`Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Thea subtly high fived her and laughed. The man praised, "That makes sense. Well done." Rose grinned and said, "Thanks." Then he burst her bubble by stating, "Their not students."

Huffing Rose declared, "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." The man- _Was he ever going to tell them his name? - _asked who Wilson was. Thea replied, "Chief electrician. He's a good bloke; the police should be on their way by now." The man put a hand on her shoulder and the startling warmth of his hand made her so surprised that she didn't move away. "Wilson's dead." He moved away after dropping that bombshell and moved out of the elevators.

Thea's face grew blank for a second, her mask falling in her shock. The nice old man who she had brought cookies too, the man who had grouched at her to stop trying to recreate the Frankenstein movies with the electrical wires, he was gone. _**Rose will be gone soon too. You can't save them all.**_ The strange reassurance she got from the voice calmed her enough to pull the mask back on although she couldn't do anything about the paleness. Rose grasped her hand and spat, "That's just not funny. That's sick!" Thea pulled Rose out of the elevator as he took out the weird device and said, "Hold on. Mind your eyes." It buzzed and glowed blue for a second as he pressed it against the elevator controls. Thea spoke up, "What's with the buzzy thing? What's it doing?" He stashed it in his jacket –_maybe he's a drug dealer too- _and told her, "Nothing you need to be concerned about." Thea snorted at that and gave him a look that clearly described what she thought about that comment. Rose interrupted their silent communication by asking, "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" They began to rush to the doors as he explained, "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up a bomb. Thea burst out laughing, and they both stopped and looked at her weirdly. "Sorry, but no chance you're a gangster is there?" Even Rose quirked a grin at that. They kept walking and Thea gestured for the Doctor to continue. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Making a gagging noise, she scrunched up her face and declared, "Beans are for wimps! I eat snausages!" The Doctor grinned again and her heart skipped a beat. _Quit it heart, or I'll get a refund. _With what seemed to be a great effort, he pulled the smile off his face and finished, "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." As they were now outside, he slammed the door in their faces. Rose looked around before he opened the door again, a sly grin on his face. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What are your names?"

Her heart stopped completely. _I'm the Doctor._ Okay, she was dreaming. Thea stated, "I'm Thea, she's Rose." He looked at her and something in his eyes flickered. But before she could analyse what it was, it was gone and he replied, "Nice to meet you, Thea, Rose. Run for your life!" And with that he popped back inside. Rose pulled her away and then they were both running. Hands clutched tight they both sprinted away, across the road, nearly being taken out by a homicidal taxi driver who Thea made a rude gesture to. Then the building blew up. Thea ripped her hand from Rose's who kept running and twirled around, feeling the heat even from where she was standing. _Did he get out? Is he safe? _ The thoughts nearly overwhelmed her as fear struck her heart. She turned her head slowly away and caught sight of a deep blue phone box. _**Hello old friend. **_ The light at the top of the phone box flashed and Thea pressed a hand to the door, feeling the unnatural warmth thrum beneath her palm. Her phone chimed, ripping her from whatever trance she was in and she turned on her heel prancing after Rose after whispering, "Hello you sexy thing."

**_AUTHORS NOTE- LIKE? REVIEW PLEASE, NEVER WRITTEN A DOCTOR WHO STORY BEFORE. I NEED FEEDBACK!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my OC (s?)**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for keeping you all waiting. Slight swearing warning in this chapter so if you don't like, don't read. Thanks for the reviews and just to clarify, the voice in her head is not the Tardis, it's something else... Spoilers! Enjoy!**

"No, I don't care, I'm not doing it!" Thea retorted to the phone. A heavily French accented voice began pleading at her on the other line. "No. I told you when I started I wouldn't be involved in any of that shit. Bitch, please!"

Thea hung up on her manager and flung the phone away from her. Rose looked at her from her position on the settee before turning the sound back on for the news. They were at Rose's apartment; Thea honestly didn't think that her friend could be alone after they were somehow involved in... What could she call it? A bomb and run? It wasn't exactly the ding dong ditch was it? And they weren't even the ones who had blown the building up, it was the Doctor. The BBC news reporter blared, "**The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate**-" Thea switched her attention to Jackie as she strolled past in her pink robe gossiping on her phone.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. Thea and Rose are lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged Rose. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Thea is as lovely as ever, if anything the explosion has made her more beautiful." Jackie was forever impressed that Rose had made such a high ranking friend (Aka, successful), but even when she was little Jackie had loved her like a daughter. Thea was just another Tyler. Mickey dashed in and Thea finally exclaimed, "Well, we're popular tonight aren't we Rose?! Rickey has shown himself from the pub to grace his loving girlfriend with his presence!" Mickey gave her a half hearted glare, probably dimmed down because she had also risked her life that night, and began fussing over an amused looking Rose.

"I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" Rose returned his hug aloofly and Thea shook her head to herself. Although she had nothing against Mickey (although she teased him to high heavens) Thea knew that he and Rose didn't work as a couple. They wanted different things; it was as plain as day that it wouldn't last. Rose's voice called her back to the present. "I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss." Thea snorted and flapped her arms at Mickey, acting all suave by retorting, "Yes, yes, **we** are fine. Honestly Rickey, I'm hurt that you care so little for you oldest friend! Feeling the love dude, seriously!" Mickey rolled his eyes at her antics and slung his other arm around her shoulders, making her give him a kooky grin. He loved her; it was just against his manly pride to admit it or something. Turning his attention back to Rose he asked, "Well, what happened?" A flash of panic flickered in her eyes and Thea nudged her stealthily, giving her a silent encouragement. Thea would follow her lead, whether she told the truth or lied. "I don't know!" Rose lied, even widening her eyes for effect. _If I didn't know any better I would actually believe her. She never told me she could lie this good, she's been holding out on me! _Chiming in when he looked at her, Thea laughed, "Hey I was drunk! I can't be trusted to give an honest recount!" They both turned to look at her sceptically at her until she reluctantly added, "Okay I was drunk on chips... But it still counts!"

Ignoring her again, Mickey continued to pepper Rose with questions as Thea lugged herself up to pick up her phone. She had 17 missed calls from her agent. Camille Soleil had found her 4 years ago, when she was 15 years old. Pouring rain had forced her to take shelter in a sleek building with posh people hurrying around like they were off to prevent world war 3. Thea had been searching for a pay phone to tell Rose she would be late (Back then she had been half living with Jackie) when she bumped into a petite lady with bodyguards; honestly she thought that she had run into the bloody Pope by the way they reacted! The lady exclaimed once she saw Thea's face, "Who is this lovely specimen!" She had practically tackled Thea to the ground and forced a business card into her hand. All the while with Thea swearing like a sailor and flapping around on the ground like a dying seal. And so her path with the crazy French lady had begun.

Thea shrugged and popped the phone back in her pocket just in time to witness Mickey leaving with the arm and leg they had ripped from the plastic. "OI Rickey! Leave the leg, I'm gonna mount in on my bathroom wall!" She caught the leg from the sarcastically bowing Mickey and draped herself over Rose's feet, watching the television lady drone on even more; "**Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.**" Turning around to Rose, she noticed the heavy shadows under her eyes and concerned, she asked, "Want me to stay tonight? Like old times? I'll even acquire a stalker so we can throw popcorn at someone-" Rose laughed for the first time that night and hugged Thea, silently telling her to stay. Shrugging, Thea produced a packet of red liquorish out of her side bag. "How much stuff do ya have in there?" Quirking another bright grin at her best friend, Thea stuck 2 of the candy in her mouth like a vampire and lisped, "I vant to sock yer bloooooood!" Rose burst out in giggles which only increased when Thea exclaimed in horror, "Oi, I just realised! My bike was parked outside the shop! MY BABY!"

_The golden light fell onto the Doctor who had collapsed against the floor. A woman stood silhouetted against the blinding light energy tendrils snaking out around her. His face was full of horror as he as he yelled, "_What've you done_?" _

_**Please... not her...**_

The alarm shrilled, shattering the dream around her. Thea jack-knifed out of Rose's bed and fell onto the floor. The freezing wood smacked her in the face and she let out a soft groan. _Ouch. _Rose sleepily turned off the alarm and Jackie called, "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Rose slumped back on the bed and looked around quizzically, before smiling and rolling to peer over the edge of the bed where Thea laid eagle spread on the floor, dark hair flaring out around her face. Her silver eyes blinked up at Rose, smirking as she murmured, "Why hello there Flower! Fancy seeing you down here!" Shaking her head fondly she held out a hand, only for Thea to pull Rose from the warm bed down next to her on the wooden floor. "OI!" Thea laughed.

After some pouting from Rose they both dragged themselves from the floor out to greet Jackie. "Morning Madam Tyler!" Jackie ruffled Thea's messy mane much to her complaints and began to lecture Rose about jobs. "There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." Rose rolled her eyes and passed Thea a water bottle from the fridge. It was as good as coffee with her, the mysterious powers of bottled water made her as hyper as a 5 year old and as weird as a duck on steroids. "Oh, great. The butchers." The absolute lack of excitement in her voice visibly annoyed Jackie and Thea ducked behind Rose for cover. She did not want to piss off Mamma Tyler. "Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Thea raised her hand as if to ask a question but Jackie waved it away by strolling off and stating, "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Sharing a glance, Rose and Thea shook their heads silently. Jackie.

Thea's head darted to the door as something rattled at the door. "Cookie scouts?" Rose obviously thought otherwise because when Thea dragged her to the door she called out, "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." As they passed her Jackie argued, "I did it weeks back!" Rose muttered under her breath but Thea tuned her out when the cat flap moved. Crouching down, Thea opened the cat flap to see the face of the Doctor. "You're not a cookie scout!" She quirked a grin at him and tugged the door open to see him straighten up. He didn't seem injured and Thea felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. He was alright.

"What're you two doing here?" the Doctor exclaimed. Rose was obviously in a state of shock because she let Thea blurt the answer, "Rose lives here." He shook his head and asked, "Well, what does she do that for?" Rose finally piped up and retorted, "Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." The Doctor turned to Thea and she leaned a hip against the door and said, "Moral support, I have to make sure she doesn't actually eat beans on toast. I'd have to disown her!" His eyes flashed with amusement though he didn't laugh Thea saw that he wanted too. The Doctor explained, "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked both of their heads with his fists and Thea slapped his hand away, smacking him on the shoulder. "No, bonehead. Bye, then." Rose and Thea exchanged a look before Rose said, "You. Inside. Right now."

As Thea closed the door Rose answered Jackie's inquiries by lying, "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Thea peeked into Jackie's bedroom in time to see Jackie give the Doctor a stern look. "They deserve compensation." He replied from his position in her doorway. "Oh, we're talking millions." Thea stifled a giggle when she realised what was coming next. She pushed past the Doctor, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically much to his confusion. Perching herself on the couch, she took out her sketch book and began to pour her dream onto the paper. Her shields hadn't fallen too far in her sleep thank goodness, but she felt the pressure building up in her temples indicating that it wouldn't last. _**You should be happy I didn't force my way out. You'll not be so lucky tonight. **_ Thea closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with the hand that wasn't drawing. _What's with the warning? You've never been this talkative before. _**She** didn't reply, so Thea reinforced the wall and looked up as the Doctor walked into the living room with a strange look on his face_. _She laughed quietly at him and raised her eyebrows at him when he turned to her.

Rose chattered on in the kitchen as the Doctor explored the space. He noticed a copy of Heat on the coffee table and held in up to Thea stating, "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." Picking up a paperback that Thea had lovingly dubbed, '**How to not write good book'**, He flicked through it and said, "Hmm. Sad ending." Thea nodded in agreement, not even mentioning that no one could read that fast, knowing instinctually that it wouldn't be the only miraculous thing about the mysterious Doctor. She looked down at her drawing; golden tendrils surrounded a dark female silhouette and the only clear thing was the face of the man before her. Slamming it shut and stuffing it into her bag, the Doctor examined the name stitched delicately into the strap. "Rose Tyler and Thea Faye." She watched with interest as he did a double take at the mirror and muttered, "Ah could've been worse. Look at the ears." Thea laughed and finally piped in, "How could I not?" He exclaimed, "Oi!" Thea smirked at him and asked, "Are you sure you can shuffle cards?" His blue eyes flashed at the challenge and he declared, "Luck be a lady." And promptly failed by making the cards explode everywhere. Thea burst out in peals of laughter as he sadly mumbled, "Maybe not." They both however turned their heads when the cat flap rattled again.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asked quizzically as he took out his weird wand/ instrument device...thingy. _Okay that sentence kinda ran away from me there._ Rose halted the babble to call out "No." However she had only just spoken when the plastic arms grabbed the Doctor by the throat. Thea made to help but the halted when the leg slowly rose up so it was upright. It was between her and the Doctor and she didn't really fancy knowing what the foot would do if the arm was strangling the Doctor. Rose came in with coffee, thankfully not trapped by the plastic leg. (It was sliding forward like some kind of ninja wolf. Rose didn't notice a thing) "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" He succeeded in pulling it off him but then it stopped in mid air and grabbed Thea's face instead. Rose yelled in shock as the Doctor tried to pull it off Thea's face, accidentally pulling her on top of him as they fell into the coffee table, shattering it. Thea gasped for breath when he finally pried it off and did something to with the weird instrument. The foot tried to kick Rose but he grabbed it as well, rendering both the arm and leg back to plastic. Thea was pulled up by Rose and hugged tightly as she gasped for breath. "–Screw this – How did-Jackie-not hear-that!" The Doctor - finally - let out a laugh as she slowly caught her breath. Her heart skipped again. _That's it, I'm ordering for a heart transplant._ They looked at each other for a split second and Thea found herself recalling the warmth of his body when she had fallen on him- _No! Not thinking about that, nope, nana nananananana nananananana! _

He interrupted her distraction techniques by declaring to Rose, "It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." Thea snorted out a shaky laugh and pulled away from Rose, grabbing her bag and rummaging inside it. She pulled out a small pillow pet and buried her head in it for a second before lifting her face to see Rose giving her an incredulous look. "What, continue with your conversation, I just needed some fluffiness to repair my functions!" Rose shrugged and wacked The Doctor with the plastic arm. "OW!" He darted out the door, with the girls close behind. Thea cried, "Hold on mate, you just can't go swanning off into the sunset! You need to tell us what the hell happened back there!" The Doctor spun so he was walking backwards, (_show off) _and retorted, "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." He turned back around and Rose rushed one side of him while Thea closed in on the other. _**Hunting**_. "But that arm was moving. It tried to kill Thea!" He gave her a sarcastic expression and replied, "Ten out of ten for observation." Thea wacked him over the back of the head with the pillow pet and cried, "Don't be rude!" He gave her a wounded expression that honestly just looked cute – _cute? – _But didn't say anything else until Rose once again tried, "You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell us what's going on." The Doctor cheerfully said as they cleared the stairs, "No, I don't."

They got outside and Thea put the pillow pet away, it wouldn't do for Ralph to get stolen. Rose clasped her hands behind her back and threatened loftily, "All right, then. We'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone. You said, if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." Thea and the Doctor gave her an unimpressed look. He asked, "Is that supposed to sound tough?" She shrugged, "Sort of." He gave her another sarcastic smile and told her, "Doesn't work." Thea interjected, "I wouldn't tell anyone anyway! People already think I'm crazy, I don't need to get sanctioned as well." The Doctor absently took her hand, causing her to stiffen slightly. No one touched her except people who she decided were as close as family. He wasn't that close and yet, she didn't want to let his hand go just yet. The conversation had once again continued without her so when she turned back in she heard the Doctor cheerfully cry, "Hello!"... _Okay? Maybe she should pay attention._ Her best friend asked the mysterious man (_words she never believed would be put in the same sentence) _"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" The Doctor gave a half smile as they walked and replied, "Sort of." Thea decided to spice things up a bit so she asked, "Are you an alien? A sort of police-y danger-y alien?" He spun to her, shock lighting up his eyes but Thea didn't notice as she was looking up at the sky with a sort of detached interest. "What makes you think that?" Thea finally turned to look at him and tilted her head slightly, "I need to be entertained somehow. So, do I get a bonus point?" The Doctor shook his head but didn't necessarily say he wasn't an alien. _Rule number One, the Doctor Lies._ Rose began babbling once more, obviously having dismissed their odd behaviour with years of experience. "Come on then. You can tell us, we've seen enough. Is Thea right about the police thing?"

The Doctor smiled once more and answered cheerfully, "No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." Rose once again butted in by declaring, "But what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?" Thea continued skipping alongside them as they pelted conversation at each other, resigning herself to watch them. "Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." Rose puffed up and Thea backed away slightly, despite knowing that the famous Tyler Ire wasn't directed at her this time. Tyler women, scary. "It tried to kill Thea!" He rolled his eyes and corrected, "It was after me, not Thea. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on her is 'cos she's met me." Thea raised her hands and said, "She's right here if you'd care to stop calling her a she!" They both ignored her and continued fighting. Rose snorted and practically yelled, "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." They both looked at the doctor as his face lit up and he said, "Sort of, yeah." They both looked at each other and said in sync with equal parts of amusement, "You're full of it." He repeated, "Sort of, yeah." Swinging their clasped hands, Thea giggled, "Don't fear, you are not alone in this aspect." Then thinking about it more she also asked, "Doesn't anyone travel with you, to help you out or something?" The Doctor's eyes flashed with sadness and he murmured almost to himself, "No one." Thea squeezed his hand, silently offering him comfort. Unfortunately Rose didn't seem to have gotten the memo and blundered on, "What, you're on your own?" This seemed to trigger something in him because he snapped to her, "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

Snatching her hand from his, Thea shouted, "Oi, quit being rude, we dunno what's going on so just quit it!" He turned to look at her, surprised that she had lost her calm quirky facade if only for a second. He saw a splinter of the turmoil she locked up inside. Thea flicked her hair over her shoulder like a pro and moved to the other side of Rose, muttering about stupid men. There was an awkward pause where the Doctor stared at the annoyed Thea who simply ignored him in favour of the weird wacko clouds forming in the east, when finally by lacing a calm hand on her shoulder, Rose broke it by asking, subdued, "Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Thea interrupted angrily, "He obviously disrupted a signal of some kind from whatever was controlling it, otherwise the plastic foot would have gone all jujitsu on you like the arm did to me." Rose looked at the Doctor once again to find him staring at Thea like she was a particularly hard physics puzzle he was determined to solve. "So that's radio control?" He switched his attention back to the conversation at hand and corrected, "Thought control. Are you all right?" Rose looked like she was struggling to connect all the variables but still waved the Doctor on to continue. "Yeah. So, who's controlling it now?" He replied as they moved forwards, "Long story." Thea was beginning to bore herself of the conversation and regretfully put forward, "But why is it doing this. I mean, shop window dummies go psycho and the first thing that pops into my head is whether someone is trying to take over Britain's shops?" The Doctor seemed to realise he was being forgiven and chuckled, "No." Even Rose covered a grin and agreed, "No." The Doctor told Thea with rapidly fading amusement, "It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" Thea immediately said, "Yes, although I would like to state that that escalated very quickly." While Rose chose the logical path by saying, "No." The Doctor held out his hand with a grin and with a weary sigh Thea mockingly placed hers back in his. "But you're still listening." In front of them, Thea saw the familiar blue police box. The light at the top lit up when they came into view and the voice whispered, _**It's been too long old girl.**_ Pushing the voice back, Thea let go of the Doctor's hand and stood by Rose as she stopped and asked him, "Really, though, Doctor. Tell us, who are you?"

He had kept walking but when Rose asked that he stopped and turned around, when he looked at them Thea once again saw the wariness and the age behind his young face. Too old for a human, too old for any other. The Doctor's blue eyes looked into hers, basically ignoring Rose, and replied softly, "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Thea Faye and Rose Tyler. Go home." He turned and walked back to the Tardis with the arm in hand. Rose walked off the other way but when the Doctor turned around to look back, Thea was still standing there. She leaned a hip on a lamp pole and said, "She's not gonna let it go you know. Rose is as stubborn as a mule; she'll keep at it until she understands." The Doctor mimicked her posture in the doorway and retorted, "She won't find anything, and she'll go back to her normal life and forget about me in the first place." Thea shook her head, causing her crazy hair to bounce. "You forget how interesting a man like you is to someone like us." The Doctor blurted out, "Come with me." She beamed but said, "I can't. Someone has to look after her, with her luck she'll get attacked again." He turned to close the doors but heard her call, "Ask me again next time, Sweetie." Thea bounded off with a grace and agility that should have been impossible considering she was wearing heeled boots. The Doctor looked after the beautiful mystery before closing the doors and sending the Tardis after the signal in the plastic arm. Thea Faye was unusual, that was certain. 

**Authors note: Like? Not like? Need the comments people. I'd like to thank one of my friends, (who is not on fanfiction) who I will dub Batman, She is the one who I based Thea on and is currently the lady who tells me what's a good idea and what idea to just burn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, till the next time!**

**~Silent Whispering~**


End file.
